It's Written in the Stars!
by XxMischeifManagedxX
Summary: An epic father-son tragedy between Hugo, Ron and Hermione regarding Hugo's love life! Very funny! Read and Review! It's better then the summary, trust me! : T just in case... ONE SHOT!


**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! JK does **

**A/N If you see a story very similar to this with the girl named 'Ellie' not Sera, It's because the suthor (Scarlett) asked me and my friend to re-write it and post it on here so this is for you Scarr! R & R people! Is it any good?**

It was a hot summer's day in the city of London and the once over crowded city streets where now deserted. Everybody in sight of 150 metres was inside with the air con on. Only one or two cars were parked outside the driveways of the identical houses of Elizabeth Avenue. On this particular day, only one person was outside. A boy with fiery red hair and bright brown eyes stammered through many flower patches and stopped at the house at the far end of the street. The house had earned a reputation of housing 'weirdos' as the accommodates where nearly never home and when they where, peculiar things seemed to instance, just a mere 14 years ago the chimney of the house issued rainbow, yes rainbow bubbles. The man and women inhabiting it said that it was just there 3 year old daughter and 1 year old son playing with a bubble machine they had brought in a trip to China. 

The boy opened the door which was slightly ajar. This would be considered normal at times if the people where home but it was hot and humid outside and no one would dare to tough the door normally. The boy, who was none other than the famous Hugo Weasley, walked inside. He looked around for a moment to check if anyone was watching him then he slowly creeped towards the carpeted stairs. Hugo who was carrying a bright purple bag pack, was half way up the stairs when a girl appeared from the door upstairs, slightly to the left. 

The girl looked about 16 going on to 17. Her hair, like her brothers was bright red but it was curly instead of straight. Rose Weasley's eyes where the exact replica of her fathers. She was a reasonably good looking girl with a sprinkle of freckles on her nose, just like all of the many other Weasley cousins. 

"Hugo!" said Rose in surprise. She quickly shoved the letter she was holding into one of her skirt pockets. 

"What?" said Hugo. He seemed a little of today. His usual happy, go-lucky self was gone and in its place was a moody teenager. 

"Nothing...where were you? Mum was starting to get worried and Dad was about to chuck a fit!" 

"No where." Said Hugo quickly. "Anyway, what are you doing? Are you writing a letter to your dear little Scorpy? Does Dad know? Wait, if he did, he'd skin him alive! It'd be all over the News! Father murders daughter's boyfriend!" he said eagerly changing the subject. 

"Shut up!" snapped Rose. Her face was gradually turning the same colour of her hair." You wouldn't know much of anything! Seriously, have you been out with your _girlfriend_ for 4 hours?" She put emphasis on the 'girlfriend' part, attempting to mock and humiliate Hugo which judging by the way he looked at her with his equally red face, was working. 

"She's not my girlfriend-" began Hugo but he was cut off by the sound of footsteps and a familiar woman's voice from the foot of the staircase. 

"HUGO RONALD WEASLEY! WHERE ON _EARTH_ HAVE YOU BEEN FOR 4 HOURS!" came Hermione Weasley's shrill voice. It was an octave higher then usual and all in all, Hugo was terrified. 

"Hi Mum." Said Hugo nervously, spinning on his heel so he was now facing her. Hermione's hair was mattered and damp today which was really weird. Her bright brown eyes where staring at Hugo in such force and her hands were also on her hips that Hugo's dad, Ron would run and cower in fear because it reminded him so much of his own mother. 

"Um…Hermione? What's the matter?" asked a tall, long nosed, red haired, freckled man who was none other than Ron Weasley himself. Ron looked at Hermione and then at Rose. After about 5 minutes of silence, Ron finally realised that Hugo was there."Hugo!" Ron said in delight. 

"Well?" asked Hermione. Hugo gulped. 

"Um nowhere special..." 

"I don't care if it's special or not young man! Where have you been for this long?" 

"I was at Sera's place." Hugo muttered so that no one but Rose could actually hear him. Unfortunately, Hermione somehow did with her super human like hearing. 

"Seraphina Wood? Why where you at her house for 4 hours?" asked Hermione. She sounded a little confused. Hugo could once again, feel his face heating up. 

"No reason." He muttered and with that he quickly ran up the stairs pushed past Rose and made an exist for his room. 

"What was that about?" asked Ron who was still staring at the place Hugo was standing. 

"Isn't it obvious?" Rose answered. Judging by the way her parent's looked back at her, no it wasn't. Rose smirked in such an un-Roseish way it made Ron fell like he was missing out on something. 

"Rose. What is obvious?" said Hermione once she had calmed down. 

"Why don't you go ask Hugo." 

"Why don't you tell us?" said Ron. 

"Because firstly its none of my business and I frankly don't care. Secondly Its your job as parents to find out whats wrong and thirdly because you're so stupid that you don't even realise that your son's in love." Rose finished with a huff. 

"Who are you calling stupid-" Ron began but Hermione cut across him. 

"Hugo's in love?" she said suspiciously. 

"Yes mum." Rose sighed as if it was it was the most known fact in the world and her parents where oblivious to it. 

"With who?" asked Ron who had only now just realized the importance of Rose's words. Both Hermione and Rose whacked their forehead in frustration and looked at Ron like, 'Are you an idiot or what?' 

"Well…I'm waiting!" said Ron and Rose broke into a fit of giggles. "What?" 

"Ron! You are so dense! Didi you not realise that he was away for 4 hours at a friend's house?" 

"Yes, I knew that!" 

"Did you only just realize that his best friends a girl?" 

"Oh! So Sera knows who he likes!" 

Hermione and Rose looked at Ron in disbelief. 

"Dad, I know mum told me you could be thick with feelings at times but seriously?" said Rose. 

"What?" asked Ron who looked a little hurt. Rose shook her head for the third time and started walking back upstairs, hopefully she could summon an owl to herself to send the letter to Scorpius… Her inevitable mind was starting to think up ideas of how to deliver the letter without her father knowing. 

"Well?" said Ron once Rose had disappeared out of sight. 

"What?" asked Hermione turning around to face her husband. 

"Who does he like?" 

"Isn't it obvious?" 

"Ok, look Hermione I'm sorry for only realizing that you had feeling near the end of fourth year. Are you happy now? Now please tell me!" 

"Oh Ro- You WHAT?" said Hermione who was known flinching with anger. 

"Please?" begged Ron. 

Hermione sighed. "Come on." She said and with that she grabbed Ron's hand and marched upstairs. As they walked between the corridor of Hugo's room and the bathroom upstairs, Hermione brought out her wand. She pointed to the lock of a door that had a handmade sign on it reading, 'Hugo's Fantabulous Room.' In big wonky writing. Hermione remembered how Hugo and her had made that just a summer after he sent rainbow bubbles shooting out of the chimney. Even though he was only two, Hugo was reasonably smart for Hermione's standards but nothing compared to Rose who knew how the spell and write the words like, 'Fantastic' when she was only 3 months old. "Thank Merlin that he's only 15 or he might of put an anti-lock opening spell on his door! _Alohamora!_" Hermione whispered and the door quietly opened. Hermione was just about to go in when Ron grabbed her. 

"You seem pretty in control of things! Maybe you shou-" 

"Don't be stupid Ron!" hissed Hermione and she tugged her husband into the room. 

Hugo's room was directly facing east. The sun's blinding rays shot through available spaces in the cracks of the blinds pulled down on the window. Even with the blinds drawn, there was still much light in the room. The walls and ceilings where all painted either bright red or gold and next to the window on the far end of the room was a little desk with all sorts of books on it from comics to text books. The most amazing thing about the room was the feature wall which was a collage of moving pictures of Hugo's friends and family. 

Hugo was lying on his bed with his face down on his pillow. His backpack was on the ground and the contents were starting to come out. 

"Um...Hugo dear? Is everything Okay?" asked Hermione. 

"Go away!" snapped Hugo not even bothering to take a second look at them. 

"Hugo mate, get up and tell us about it." Said Ron and Hermione smiled to see that he was actually tying to help. 

"No, go away!" 

"Hugo, you can tell us." Hermione started. "We'll understand." She sat at the end of his bed while Ron was still standing. 

"Oh really?" asked Hugo angrily. " Do you really understand how it feels to be in love with a girl who only sees you as a friend? Do you understand how it feels when people tease you about being with her because you're so close? Do you understand how it feels to feel so helpless because you're in love with someone who you're not supposed to be? Huh? Do you really understand how it feels?" 

"Well ..." said Hermione. "But we can help!" 

"Just whatever you do mate don't try kissing another girl to try and get her attention or make her jealous!" said Ron. 

Hugo turned over to face his parents and sat up. He was frowning. "What kind of idiot would do that?" 

Hermione sniggered while Ron looked away in embarrassment. 

"She's my best friend too...what if I tell her and where not friends anymore?" said Hugo going back into his old self. 

"Hugo. I married my best friend." 

"Yes but you didn't realize that she was a girl until 4th year!" said Hermione. This caused Ron the protest and Hugo to laugh. 

"Are we going to talk about your troubled marriage or my ruined love life?" asked Hugo once he had stopped. "And James and Al keep teasing be about it too..." 

"Listen Hugo, if you really like her that much then you wouldn't care what anyone thins, especially _James_ so just snog her." Said Ron. 

"Ron!" said Hermione in shock. "And don't listen to the others...its James where talking about here." 

"Dad...that couldn't work..." said Hugo. 

"Why?" asked both Hermione and Ron. 

"Cause we've already snogged..." said Hugo and he started to madly blush again. 

"You've WHAT?" Ron practically shouted and Hermione nearly fell of the bed. 

"Ron, seriously! Just because everyone in this family has kissed someone before the age of 16 except for you!" 

"Rosie's snogged someone?" said Ron who was now very interested. Hugo and Hermione rolled their eyes. 

"You seriously don't know?" said Hugo. 

"Yes yes, enough about your fathers denseness in the subject of feelings but um…when exactly did you snog?" said Hermione. 

"Last Christmas under the Mistletoe...she snogged me and I was really surprised so I just stood their then she went all red and told me she was sorry and ran off, she didn't mention that ever again..." 

Hermione sighed. "Hugo, your nearly as dense as your father, ("Hey!" said Ron.)When she kissed you she showed that she liked you. You might have been in shock because she's been your friend since first year and the silence might of made her feel awkward or even might of made her think that you don't like her so in fact, all along she's loved you too bu-" 

"Sera!" said Ron in surprise. 

"What?" asked Hugo. 

"Sera!" Ron repeated. 

"Ron, is Sera here?" asked Hermione looking around. 

"No, Sera! Hugo likes Sera!" 

_Whack!_ Hermione hit herself on the forehead again. Hugo looked at her and Hermione gave him a look like, 'Don't ask, it's a long story but in short your father's thicker then a brick wall.' 

"What?" asked Ron looking from Hugo to Hermione. 

"As I was saying Hugo, before I was interrupted by your fathers..um..sudden realization, she does like you but you reacted in a way that made her think she didn't so all you have to do is tell her you love her and she'll understand." Said Hermione a-matter-of-factly. 

"Really?" Hugo said excitedly. 

"Yes." Hermione assured him. 

"But then if she ever agrees to date me?" 

"For Heaven's Sake Hugo, It's written in the Stars!" 

"Really Mum?" 

"Yes!" 

"...Will we have to carry on in public like..you?" 

"And what is that supposed to mean?" said Ron. 

"You know...snogging in broom cupboards and coming out looking all messed up then pretending like nothing's happened. I mean, you guys can't keep back! Rose and I were already tormented by your PDA's and now you want me to be like you." 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Said Hermione and the colour started to rise in her cheeks. 

"Me too." Said Ron who know resembled a carrot. "Anyway know that's out of the way..i need to have a..um..talk with you about...feelings...and...stuff..." 

"Dad are you trying to tell me about the birds and bees?" asked Hugo while Hermione burst out laughing. 

"Hey! It's essential to know and you have to be safe! ("Are you suggesting that I'll shag her now?") Right..well..um..when a girl and boy love each other very much...they...um...like to show how mu-" 

"Dad, I'm 15!" said Hugo. 

"Well I'll leave you two too it." said Hermione and she stalked out of the room. 

"No wait MUM! Dad's just going to embarrass himself.." Hugo yelled as the door slammed behind her. 

"Well Hugo...then they...well...you know..." 

"SHUT UP!" yelled Hugo then he practically grabbed his dad by the collar (while standing on his tiptoes because Ron was very tall) and basically chucked him out of the room. The he slammed the door and lent against it. "Few...I need to owl Sera about this..'Dad's trying to give me _the talk_' maybe I can as if I can meet her tomorrow too...and maybe I can ask her...after all Mum did say, It was written in the stars...jeez...what a stupid saying!"


End file.
